Projects with Muppet cast connections
Film, television, and other media productions which featured three or more on-camera actors or voice actors who have worked with the Muppets or in Creature Shop Productions. This list does not include projects with their own pages or on Minor TV Mentions and Minor Movie Mentions. 21 People *''Touched by an Angel'' (TV series, 1994-2003) ::Louie Anderson, Carol Burnett, Kirk Cameron, David Canary, Nell Carter, Carol Channing, Tim Conway, Bill Cosby, Ossie Davis, Ruby Dee, Joel Grey, Valerie Harper, Al Jarreau, B. B. King, Cloris Leachman, Hal Linden, Keb' Mo', Rita Moreno, John Ritter, Kenny Rogers, Randy Travis 20 People *''Monk'' (TV series, 2002-present) ::Jason Alexander, Dan Castellaneta, Alice Cooper, Tim Curry, Juliana Donald, Charles Durning, Bob Gunton, Philip Baker Hall, John Hawkes, Francois Klanfer, Jessica Lundy, Mary Mara, Willie Nelson, Kevin Nealon, Andy Richter, Richard Schiff, Amy Sedaris, Tony Shalhoub, Sarah Silverman, Nicole Sullivan 19 People *''Cheers'' (TV series, 1982-1993) ::Johnny Carson, Nancy Cartwright, Dick Cavett, John Cleese, Harry Connick Jr., Ted Danson, Corey Feldman, Harvey Fierstein, Kelsey Grammer, Arsenio Hall, Philip Baker Hall, Pat Hingle, Christopher Lloyd, Bebe Neuwirth, Rhea Perlman, Markie Post, Michael Richards, Alex Trebek, George Wendt 12 People *''Lou Grant'' (TV series, 1977-1982) ::Ed Asner, G.W. Bailey, Emilio Delgado, Conchata Ferrell, Michael J. Fox, Harold Gould, Margaret Hamilton, Michael Jeter, Bruce Kirby, Pat Morita, Belinda Montgomery, William Schallert 11 People *''History of the World: Part I'' (film, 1981) ::Mel Brooks, Sid Caesar, Dom DeLuise, Gregory Hines, John Hurt, Madeline Kahn, Harvey Korman, Cloris Leachman, Spike Milligan, Howard Morris, Orson Welles *''The New Avengers'' (TV series, 1976-1977) ::Alun Armstrong, Tim Condren, Raoul Delfosse, Lindsay Duncan, Joanna Lumley, Nick Nichols, Edward Petherbridge, Deep Roy, Gordon Sterne, David Swift, Louis Zorich * The Sopranos (TV series 1999-2007) :: Lauren Bacall, Alison Bartlett, Cynthia Darlow, Edie Falco, James Gandolfini, Ben Kingsley, Bruce Kirby, Josh Pais, Judy Reyes, Steve Schirripa, Tony Sirico 10 People *''All in the Family'' (TV series, 1971-1979) ::F. Murray Abraham, Paul Benedict, Roscoe Lee Browne, James Cromwell, Sherman Hemsley, Bernadette Peters, Doris Roberts, Jean Stapleton, John Stephenson, Sally Struthers *''Blackadder'' (TV series, 1983-1989) ::Rowan Atkinson, Paul Brooke, Stephen Fry, Louise Gold, William Hootkins, Simon Jones, Miriam Margolyes, Big Mick, Geoffrey Palmer, Miranda Richardson *''Remington Steele'' (TV series, 1982-1987) ::G.W. Bailey, Pierce Brosnan, Barry Dennen, William Hootkins, Frank Kelly, Bruce Kirby, John Bedford Lloyd, Richard Moll, Doris Roberts, David Wohl 8 People *''Coneheads'' (film, 1993) ::Jason Alexander, Jane Curtin, Ellen DeGeneres, Michael McKean, Kevin Nealon, Laraine Newman, Michael Richards, Dave Thomas (also Steve Barron and Lorne Michaels as crew) *''Herman's Head'' (TV series, 1991-1994) ::Jason Bernard, Ken Hudson Campbell, Gilbert Gottfried, Leslie Nielsen, Alaina Reed, Kevin Michael Richardson, Yeardley Smith, Lisa Waltz *''It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World'' (film, 1963) ::Jack Benny, Milton Berle, Peter Falk, Buddy Hackett, Don Knotts, Jerry Lewis, Ethel Merman, Jonathan Winters *''Nightfall'' (radio series, 1981-1984) ::Jon Granik, Gerry Parkes, Sandra Scott, Ruth Springford, John Stocker, Gordon Thomson, Hugh Webster, Ron White *''North'' (1994, film) ::Jason Alexander, Alan Arkin, Richard Belzer, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, John Ritter, Ben Stein, Lillias White, Bruce Willis *''Shrek the Third'' (film, 2007) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Regis Philbin, Amy Sedaris, Justin Timberlake *''Transformers: The Movie'' (film, 1986) ::Gregg Berger, Casey Kasem, John Moschitta Jr., Leonard Nimoy, Hal Rayle, Robert Stack, Frank Welker, Orson Welles 7 People *''The Elephant Man'' (film, 1980) ::Anne Bancroft, John Gielgud, John Hurt, Freddie Jones, Phoebe Nicholls, Hugh Spight, John Standing *''Rat Race'' (film, 2001) ::Rowan Atkinson, John Cleese, Whoopi Goldberg, Cuba Gooding Jr., Seth Green, Kathy Najimy, Dave Thomas *''Shrek 2'' (film, 2004) ::Julie Andrews, John Cleese, Larry King, Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, Joan Rivers, Jennifer Saunders *''Spaceballs'' (film, 1987) ::Mel Brooks, John Candy, Dom DeLuise, Arturo Gil, John Hurt, Rick Moranis, Joan Rivers *''This Is Spinal Tap'' (film, 1984) ::Paul Benedict, Billy Crystal, Fran Drescher, Anjelica Huston, Michael McKean, Julie Payne, Harry Shearer, Fred Willard 6 People *''Crush'' (film, 2001) :: Richenda Carey, Louise Gold, Andie MacDowell, David Nicholls, Bill Paterson, Imelda Staunton *''The Dick Van Dyke Show'' (TV series, 1961-1966) ::Jamie Farr, Mary Tyler Moore, Howard Morris, Carl Reiner, Don Rickles, Dick Van Dyke *''The King of Comedy'' (film, 1983) ::Sandra Bernhard, Victor Borge, Robert De Niro, Jerry Lewis, Liza Minnelli, Tony Randall *''Strange Brew'' (film, 1985) ::Mel Blanc, Paul Dooley, Tom Harvey, Rick Moranis, Dave Thomas, Thick Wilson *''Where's Waldo?'' (TV series, 1991-1992) ::Townsend Coleman, Carol Channing, Brad Garrett, Michele Mariana, Rob Paulsen, Frank Welker 5 People *''Bobby'' (film, 2006) ::Harry Belafonte, Heather Graham, Joshua Jackson, William H. Macy, Martin Sheen *''Buffalo Bill and the Indians or Sitting Bull's History Lesson'' (1976, film) :: Geraldine Chaplin, Shelley Duvall, Joel Grey, Burt Lancaster, Paul Newman *''Clue'' (film, 1985) ::Tim Curry, Madeline Kahn, Christopher Lloyd, Michael McKean, Lesley Ann Warren (story by John Landis) *''Dracula: Dead and Loving It'' (film, 1995) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Harvey Korman, Leslie Nielsen, Avery Schreiber *''Eddie'' (film, 1996) ::Troy Beyer, Whoopi Goldberg, Richard Jenkins, Ed Koch, Frank Langella *''For Your Consideration'' (film, 2006) ::Holly Bonelli, Paul Dooley, Richard Kind, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Loose Shoes'' (film, 1980) ::Buddy Hackett, Jaye P. Morgan, Gary Owens, Van Dyke Parks, Avery Schreiber *''A Mighty Wind'' (film, 2003) ::Paul Benedict, Bill Cobbs, Paul Dooley, Michael McKean, Fred Willard *''Stepping Out'' (fim, 1991) ::Bill Irwin, Jane Krakowski, Andrea Martin, Liza Minnelli, Julie Walters *''Theater of Blood'' (film, 1973) ::Coral Browne, Michael Hordern, Robert Morley, Vincent Price, Diana Rigg *''To Be or Not To Be'' (film, 1983) ::Anne Bancroft, Mel Brooks, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Christopher Lloyd *''Tootsie'' (1982, film) ::Dabney Coleman, Charles Durning, George Gaynes, Dustin Hoffman, Lynne Thigpen *''Young Frankenstein'' (film, 1974) ::Mel Brooks, Marty Feldman, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Gene Wilder 4 People *''Andy Barker P.I.'' (TV series, 2007) ::Edward Asner, Conan O'Brien, Andy Richter, Amy Sedaris *''Topsy Turvy'' (film 1999) :: Jim Broadbent, Louise Gold, Andy Serkis, and, Alison Steadman, also crewmember Christine Blundell (Hair & make-up on Muppet Treasure Island). *''Around the World in Eighty Days'' (film, 1956) ::John Gielgud, Hermione Gingold, Robert Morley, Frank Sinatra *''Arthur'' (film, 1981) :: John Gielgud, Justine Johnston, Liza Minnelli, Dudley Moore *''The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas'' (film, 1982) ::Dom DeLuise, Charles Durning, Jim Nabors, Dolly Parton *''Clerks'' (TV series, 2000) ::Alec Baldwin, Gilbert Gottfried, Michael McKean, Kevin Michael Richardson *''Oh, God!'' (film, 1977) ::George Burns, John Denver, Carl Reiner, Dinah Shore 3 People *''Billy the Kid and the Green Baize Vampire'' (film, 1985) :: Alun Armstrong, Louise Gold, Tim Whitnall, (also Muppet Treasure Island continuity girl Francine Brown) *''Born Again'' (stage production at The Chichester Festival Theatre, 1990) :: Jose Ferrer, William Todd Jones and Mandy Patinkin *''Cabaret'' (film, 1972) ::Marisa Berenson, Joel Grey, Liza Minnelli *''Chaplin'' (film, 1993) ::Geraldine Chaplin, Robert Downey, Jr., Kevin Kline *''Death Wish'' (film, 1974) ::Paul Dooley, Jeff Goldblum, Sonia Manzano *''Hair'' (film, 1979) ::Nell Carter, Michael Jeter, Charlotte Rae *''John Q'' (2002 film) :: Troy Beyer, Ray Liotta, Denzel Washington *''JoJo's Circus'' (TV, 2003- ) (see also crew connections) ::Wayne Brady, Kathie Lee Gifford, Al Roker *''A Kick Up The Eighties'' (TV Series, 1983) ::Robbie Coltrane, Miriam Margolyes, Tracey Ullman *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (TV Series, 1984) :: Robbie Coltrane, Louise Gold, John Sessions *''Much Ado About Nothing'' (film, 1993) ::Kenneth Branagh, Imelda Staunton, Denzel Washington *''Puppets Who Kill'' (2002-2006) :: Bruce Hunter, James Rankin, Gord Robertson *''Shrek'' (film, 2001) ::Eddie Murphy, Mike Myers, John Lithgow *''Sixteen Candles'' (film, 1984) ::Joan Cusack, Paul Dooley, Gedde Watanabe *''Joseph And The Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (UK stage tour, 1976) :: Louise Gold, Mark Jefferis, Frederick Warder *''10'' (film, 1979) ::Julie Andrews, Bo Derek, Dudley Moore *''Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines'' (film, 1965) ::James Fox, Gordon Jackson, Robert Morley *''Toy Story 3'' (film, 2010) ::Tom Hanks, Don Rickles, Joan Cusack Category:Connections